


Die rätselhaften Valentinskarten

by charliethe2nd



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Anonymous Love Letters, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Justus is insecure, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Peter is a sweetheart, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, bob is a bit of a bitch sometimes, oblivious justus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethe2nd/pseuds/charliethe2nd
Summary: Justus und Bob bekommen Valentinskarten mit dem gleichen Liebesgedicht von einem anonymen Absender.Justus' Spürsinn sagt ihm, dass es da ein Rätsel zu lösen gibt!Bob und Peter haben keine Zeit, also muss Justus der Sache wohl oder übel alleine auf den Grund gehen.Bei seinen Ermittlungen findet er wenig Hinweise, dafür wirbelt er eine Menge Gefühle auf, von denen er nicht mal wusste, dass er sie hat.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas, Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Die rätselhaften Valentinskarten

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab jetzt ne Ewigkeit an diesem Oneshot rumgebastelt und ich kann ihn ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr sehen, also post ich den jetzt einfach, dann bin ich ihn los xD
> 
> Nicht beta gelesen, also die Fehler sind alle meine eigenen.
> 
> Nacht der Tiger und Schattenwelt werden nebenbei erwähnt, muss man aber nicht gelesen haben.

Es war Montag, der 14. Februar. Valentinstag.  
An sich machte sich Justus nichts aus solch kommerziellen Feiertagen, aber der Valentinstag hatte eine kleine Tradition, die ihm lieb war: Seit der Grundschule schenkten sich die drei ??? jedes Jahr gegenseitig Valentinskarten. Rein platonisch natürlich.

Normalerweise bastelten sie sie auch immer selbst, aber Peter hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er diesmal ausnahmsweise keine Zeit gehabt und seine Karten deshalb gekauft hatte. Justus und Bob hatten zwar so getan, als wäre das eine Zumutung, um Peter zu ärgern, aber sie wussten beide, wie gestresst er in der letzten Zeit war. Deshalb hatten sie das Thema dann auch ziemlich schnell fallen gelassen.

Justus hatte seine Karten aber natürlich auch dieses Jahr selbstgemacht. Er hatte Abzüge von alten Fotos gemacht, die Tante Mathilda beim Aufräumen auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte. Dazu hatte er die alten Geräte herausgeholt und die Dunkelkammer aufgebaut, die sie auf Grund der digitalen Möglichkeiten schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr genutzt hatten. Richtig nostalgisch war ihm dabei geworden.  
Peters Karte hatte ein Bild, das entstanden war, kurz nachdem sie die drei Fragezeichen gegründet hatten. Peter hatte darauf noch eine Topfschnitt-Frisur, Justus hielt eine ihrer frischgedruckten Visitenkarten in die Höhe und Bobs Bein war eingegipst. Auf Bobs Karte war ein etwa gleich altes Foto von den dreien mit Morton neben dem Rolls Royce. Justus freute sich schon auf die Reaktionen der beiden.

In der Mittagspause verstaute Justus seine Bücher in seinem Spind und fand dort seine Karten, die durch die Luftschlitze hineingeworfen worden waren. Er nahm sie heraus und betrachtete sie. Eine blaue mit Hund von Peter, eine selbstgemalte von Bob-  
Und dann war da noch eine Dritte.  
Sie steckte in einem rosa Briefumschlag mit aufgedruckten Rosen. Justus hätte daran gezweifelt, dass dieser Umschlag für ihn bestimmt war, wenn auf der Vorderseite nicht sein Name gestanden hätte. Schwarz auf weiss, ausgedruckt, ausgeschnitten und mittig auf den Umschlag geklebt; "Justus Jonas" Verwechslung ausgeschlossen.  
Justus starrte den Umschlag an. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer ihm eine romantische Valentinskarte schenken würde!

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Bob neben ihn trat und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Kommst du, Erster? Du kannst die Karten doch auch noch beim Essen lesen, ich verhungere!"  
Justus blinzelte rasch. "Äh, ja." sagte er und holte sein Mittagessen aus dem Spind.

Es war war sonnig und warm für einen Februartag und sie hatten beschlossen draussen zu essen. Peter, der voranging, steuerte zielstrebig einen Tisch am Rand des Schulhofes an. Er liess sich mit einem seufzen auf die Bank fallen und packte sein Sandwich aus. Justus und Bob setzten sich ihm gegenüber.  
Während sie zu essen begannen, lasen sie ihre Karten.  
Es brannte Justus unter den Nägeln, die rosa Karte sofort aufzumachen, aber er schaute die anderen beiden zuerst an. Immerhin sassen die Absender ihm gegenüber und erwarteten eine Reaktion.  
Peters Karte zeigte einen braunen Labrador, der mit offenem Mund zu lachen schien. Darüber stand in gelber Schrift ' _Ich hab dich TIERISCH gern!_ '  
Bob hatte seine Karte aus dickem Zeichenpapier gefaltet, auf das er mit Aquarell einen wunderschönen Strauss Sonnenblumen gemalt hatte.  
Beide hatten sie einen kleinen Spruch reingeschrieben, aber Justus konnte sich kaum dafür begeistern. Die Freude über die Karten seiner Freunde verblasste neben seiner Neugier. Er bedankte sich abwesend und nickte Peter zu, der gerade über das Foto auf seiner Karte lachte.

Dann öffnete Justus endlich den mysteriösen Briefumschlag und zog eine rosarote Karte daraus hervor.  
Aussen war ein Rosenmuster aufgedruckt, das zu dem auf dem Couvert passte. Ein Schriftzug in dunkelroter Schnörkelschrift verkündete: ' _I love you_ '.  
Sie war relativ hübsch, wenn auch ein wenig kitschig, aber nichts wirklich Besonderes. Eine Karte, wie man sie in der Art zu Hunderten in jedem Supermarkt kaufen konnte. Sie verriet nichts über den Absender. Die Innenseite der Karte war unbedruckt, darin lag ein Stück Papier, das ebenfalls längs in der Mitte gefaltet war. In schlichter, schwarzer Computerschrift stand darin:

"Lieber Justus

In letzter Zeit lieg ich nachts oft wach  
und denk über deine Augen nach  
stell mir vor, ich hielte deine Hand  
du verwirrst mir völlig den Verstand  
Ohne dich wäre mein Leben so fade  
Wir passen zusammen wie Erdnuss, Butter und Marmelade

Ich wünschte ich wäre mutig und stark  
genug dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag  
wenn ich's nicht tu werd ich explodieren  
doch ich hab solche Angst, alles zu verlieren  
und auch wenn ich weiss, es ist nicht fair  
anonym zu gestehen, dass ich dich verehr  
ich kann's halt nicht besser, es tut mir auch leid  
aber jetzt ist es draussen und du weisst bescheid  
Ich versprech dir, eines Tages trau ich mich  
dann sag's ich dir ins Gesicht:  
Ich liebe dich."

Kein Name. Kein Absender. Justus drehte die Karte hin und her auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, von wem sie sein mochte, doch da war nichts.

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ihm fehlten tatsächlich die Worte. Das kam nicht oft vor.  
Er schaute zu seinen Freunden auf.

Peter war mit seinen Karten bereits durch und jetzt hauptsächlich mit essen beschäftigt. Gedankenverloren kaute er sein Sandwich und starrte zum Fussballfeld rüber. So wie Justus ihn kannte, dachte er gerade nervös über das kommende Spiel nach.

Bob hatte erwartungsgemäss die meisten Karten bekommen. Er las sie alle mit einem Lächeln, aber moderatem Interesse.  
Gerade hielt er in der Linken eine rosa Karte und stocherte gleichzeitig mit der Rechten in seinem Tupperbehälter voll Auflauf herum. Justus' Blick fiel auf einen geöffneten Briefumschlag neben Bobs Ellbogen und er stutze. Der Briefumschlag war rosa mit aufgedruckten Rosen; genau der gleiche, den auch er bekommen hatte. Justus' Herz machte einen Sprung.

"Zeig mal, Bob!" rief er und dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Was ist denn?" fragte er, aber Justus hatte keine Geduld, zu erklären.

"Die Karte, zeig her!" sagte er aufgeregt und streckte die Hand aus.

Bob blinzelte und schaute zu Peter, um einen ratlosen Blick zu wechseln, aber Peter schien von der plötzlichen Aufregung nichts bemerkt zu haben. Noch immer starrte er mit glasigem Blick zum Rasen rüber.  
Bob verdrehte genervt die Augen, reichte Justus aber seine Karte.

Tatsächlich war sie identisch zu der, die Justus bekommen hatte. Auf dem eingelegten Papier stand in der gleichen Schriftart genau der selbe Text. Nur war er Bob gewidmet.

"Kollegen!" rief Justus und schlug vor Aufregung auf den Tisch, was nun auch Peter in die Gegenwart zu holen schien.

"Hm? wasn los?" nuschelte er verwirrt.

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne." sagte Bob und blickte ärgerlich Justus an.

"Wir haben genau die gleiche Karte bekommen! Mit dem gleichen Gedicht drin!" Justus reichte Bob nun seine eigene Karte. Sein Mittagessen hatte er inzwischen völlig vergessen. "Das kann doch kein Zufall sein!"

Bob betrachtete die Karten und zuckte die Schultern. "Da ist halt jemand in uns beide verknallt, na und? Sowas kommt vor." sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Auflauf zu.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" Justus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand an Bob und Justus gleichermassen interessiert war, erschien ihm geradezu lächerlich klein. Immerhin waren sie völlig verschieden! Bob war schlank, gutaussehend, charmant und kreativ, während Justus... nun ja, Justus war ein ganz anderer Typ. Das konnte man gar nicht so vergleichen!  
Nein, sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass da irgendetwas dahintersteckte.

Er wandte sich an Peter. "Hast du auch eine bekommen? Vielleicht sind es verschlüsselte Hinweise zu einem Fall?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er war knallrot geworden und spielte nervös mit einer seiner eigenen Karten herum. "Nö, ich hab keine gekriegt."  
Justus spürte einen Stich schlechten Gewissens: offenbar bedrückte es Peter, dass seine Freunde beide eine Liebeserklärung bekommen hatten und er nicht.

"Warum sollte uns denn jemand Valentinskarten mit Liebesgedicht als Hinweise schicken?" fragte Bob halb belustigt, halb genervt.

"Na, um uns etwas Geheimes mitzuteilen, natürlich! Wie bei dem Fall mit den Autodiebstählen, als uns Cotta auch verschlüsselte Nachrichten in Gedichtform geschickt hat!"

Bob lachte auf. "Willst du etwa sagen, _Inspektor Cotta_ hat uns diese rosaroten, blumigen Valentinskarten in den Spind gestopft?"

"Hm... nein," gab Justus zu, "das erscheint mir eher unwahrscheinlich. Schliesslich hat er die Gedichte damals ja direkt auf unseren PC geschickt. Und es waren auch ganz andere Gedichte. Das hier ist ein völlig unähnlicher Stil. Und warum hätte er auch nur mir und dir eine geschickt und Peter keine?"  
Justus betrachtete seine Karte noch einmal eingehend. "Wer auch immer es war, er scheint nicht unbedingt ein Experte der englischen Sprache zu sein. Naja, oder eine Expertin.", bemerkte er dann nachdenklich.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragten Peter und Bob wie aus einem Munde.

"Nun, dem oder der Verfasserin scheint nicht bewusst zu sein, dass man Erdnussbutter am Stück schreibt. Oder es ist jemand, der seine Brote mit Butter und Marmelade bestreicht und dann ganze Erdnüsse drauflegt."

Peter grinste. "Sowas fällt auch nur dir auf"

"Ach, vielleicht erlaubt sich auch nur jemand einen Scherz mit uns. Ein dämlicher Streich." sagte Bob zwischen zwei Bissen Auflauf.  
Als Justus nicht antwortete, sondern nur auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kneten begann, legte er die Gabel auf den Tisch.  
"Justus." sagte er streng, "Du bist mal wieder dran aus ner Fliege einen Fall zu machen. Ich bin mir sicher, da steckt nicht mehr dahinter. Du willst nur mal wieder ein Geheimnis lösen, das ist alles."

Justus verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatten tatsächlich schon länger keinen interessanten Fall mehr gehabt. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sein Spürsinn ihm sagte, dass es hier etwas zu lösen gab.

Er sah hilfesuchend zu Peter, doch dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich halt mich da raus! Ich hab im Moment sowieso keine Zeit für Rätsel. Du weisst, wir haben diese Woche das Spiel und den grossen Mathetest! Mrs. Shiller hat mir Nachhilfestunden organisiert. Ich kann wirklich nicht"

"Und ich arbeite den ganzen Rest des Monats." kam Bob Justus zuvor, "Du musst diesem imaginären Fall wohl allein auf den Grund gehen."

-

Den Rest des Schultages befragte Justus in den Pausen zwischen den Stunden seine Klassenkameraden. Damit nervte er alle, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hielt sich in Grenzen. Leider erfuhr er dabei nicht besonders viel.

Mandy hatte gesehen, wie Peter Karten in Justus' und Bobs Spinde gesteckt hatte und Malcolm und Jenny hatten Bob dabei gesehen. Bei Bobs Spind waren es natürlich ein Paar mehr Leute, er hatte ja auch mehr Karten bekommen. Aber ausser Peter, Bob und Justus selbst war niemand in der Nähe von Justus' Spind gesehen worden. Daraus liess sich schliessen, dass es jemand gewesen sein musste, der wusste, was er da tat. Jemand, der heimlich vorging. Während den Stunden, wenn niemand ausser ihm auf den Fluren war.

Oder es waren Bob oder Peter gewesen. Aber den Gedanken schob Justus gleich wieder beiseite.

Nach der Schule ging Justus in die Zentrale, um die Karten genauer zu untersuchen. Peter war zur Nachhilfestunde gegangen und Bob war direkt in die Agentur gefahren. Also setzte sich Justus alleine an den kleinen Tisch im Labor um die Karten genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
Alle seine Beobachtungen notierte er in seinem Notizbuch:

_Format: 23,4 cm x 17,5 cm (offen), durchschnittliches Format, einmal in der Mitte gefaltet  
Material: dünner Karton, Glanzbeschichtung  
Marke: LoveDay Cards  
Einlagepapier: gewöhnliches Druckerpapier, 80g/m2.  
Schrift: Helvetia, schwarze Druckertinte, wasserlöslich, nicht radierfest_

Er untersuchte das Material der Karte, des Einlagepapiers und des Umschlags unter dem Mikroskop. Er suchte nach Geheimtinten, versteckten Symbolen, Wasserzeichen und allem, was ihm sonst noch einfiel, stellte dabei aber nichts Ungewöhnliches fest. Er nahm sogar Fingerabdrücke, doch die einzigen, die er fand, waren seine und Bobs. Er recherchierte im Internet über die Firma, die die Karten herstellte, fand aber nichts, was dagegen sprach, dass LoveDay Inc. eine ganz normale Firma war. Er ging alte Akten durch, zu Fällen, in denen Geheimbotschaften eine Rolle gespielt hatten und wandte die gleichen Methoden an, die damals geklappt hatten, kam jedoch auch damit auf kein Ergebnis. Bald hatte er mehrere Seiten in seinem Notizbuch gefüllt, wusste aber genauso wenig wie am Anfang.

In dieser Nacht lag Justus lange wach und dachte über die ganze Sache nach.  
Er grübelte, bis sich seine Gedanken wie ein Karussell im Kreis drehten und seine Gefühle ganz durcheinandergewirbelt waren.  
Aber nichts machte Sinn und das einzige, was dabei herauskam, war ein anhaltendes dumpfes Gefühl im Bauch, das er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.  
Oder wollte.  
Erst gegen Morgen schlief er endlich ein.

-

"...Woraufhin ich die Herstellerfirma im Internet gesucht habe. Aber sie macht den Anschein einer ganz gewöhnlichen- Bob, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"

Justus und Bob sassen am gleichen Tisch wie am Vortag und assen zu Mittag. Das Wetter war um einiges grauer und kühler und Peter war nicht dabei. Der sass einige Tische weiter und brütete über seinem Mathebuch. Er hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie ihn nur ablenken würden. Und sie wussten, dass er recht hatte. Peter hatte oft Probleme mit der Konzentration.

"Äh... ja klar" sagte Bob, ohne Justus anzusehen. Er starrte zu Peter hinüber. Dabei sah er aus, als würde er lieber mit Peter Mathe lernen, als Justus' Bericht zum Fall Valentinskarten zuzuhören.

Justus schnaubte. "Komm schon, Bob! Das betrifft dich doch auch!"

Bob seufzte tief und verdrehte die Augen. "Mich betrifft höchstens die Tatsache, dass ich einen heimlichen Verehrer habe und sonst nichts. Und wie gesagt, das ist nichts, worum ich mich kümmern müsste. Da ist jemand in uns verknallt, na und?"

"Willst du denn nicht wenigstens wissen, wer es ist?"

Bob zuckte die Schultern. "Nicht so dringend, sass ich deswegen einen ganzen _Fall_ erfinden würde, nein."

Justus ignorierte den Seitenhieb und fuhr stattdessen einfach fort, als hätte Bob nicht gerade sein Desinteresse bekundet: "Also gestern habe ich die ganze Klasse befragt. Die einzigen, die an meinem Spind gesehen wurden, sind ich, du und Peter. Was bedeutet, der Absender muss während der Stunden auf dem Flur gewesen sein, um die Karten einzuwerfen."

Bob sah nun endlich doch Justus an. "Oder es war einer von uns. Hast du daran schon gedacht?"

"Natürlich habe ich das in Betracht gezogen." sagte Justus genervt. Das war einer der Punkte gewesen, die er in der Nacht immer wieder durchgekaut hatte. Er hatte die Sache geklärt, aber da stieg immer noch dieses komische Gefühl in ihm hoch, wenn er daran dachte. "Aber ich habe es auch wieder verworfen. Die Indizien sprechen dagegen."

Bob hob die Augenbrauen und grinste spöttisch "Aha? Woher weisst du denn, dass _ich_ es nicht war? Vielleicht habe ich mir ja selbst eine Karte geschrieben, um davon abzulenken, dass in Wirklichkeit ich der Absender bin!"

"Nun ja, ich hatte es mir überlegt. Aber bei näherem Betrachten ist die Tatsache, dass du ebenfalls eine Karte bekommen hast, überhaupt keine Ablenkung. Das macht das ganze ja gerade erst auffällig. Entweder meint es der Absender ernst mit beiden Karten oder es ist bei beiden ein Scherz. Alles andere wäre doch widersprüchlich! Davon abgesehen: Das alles passt nicht zu dir; Ich weiss wie du schreibst und das Gedicht stammt bestimmt nicht aus deiner Feder. Und so wie ich dich einschätze, würdest du einen deiner Lieblingsautoren oder einen Songtext zitieren. Überdies bist du einfach nicht die Art Mensch, die anonyme Briefe schreibt. Du würdest es einfach sagen. Oder du würdest es für dich behalten. Aber du würdest nicht so ein halbes Ding machen. Und du bist nicht in mich verliebt. Wie gesagt, die Indizien sprechen dagegen."

Bob blinzelte verdutzt, dann sagte er: "Also das mit der Karte war ich nicht, da hast du recht, aber warum bist du so überzeugt, dass ich nicht in dich verliebt bin? Das kannst du ja wohl nicht wissen!"

Justus wich Bobs Blick aus. Er war nicht erpicht darauf, irgendjemandem gegenüber einzugestehen, dass er sich schon öfter Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Dass er es durchdacht und abgewogen hatte. Und schon gar nicht, dass das Ergebnis, auf das er gekommen war, jedes mal eine seltsame Leere in seiner Brust hinterliess. Aber er wusste auch, dass Bob nicht lockerlassen würde. Es war wohl am besten, das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

"Ich bin nicht dein Typ." sagte er knapp.

Bob lachte. Es war kein gemeines Lachen, aber es versetzte Justus trotzdem einen Stich.  
"Und woher weisst du _das_ jetzt wieder? Kannst du Gedankenlesen?"

Justus kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, dann ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. "Nein. Meine Befunde beruhen ausschliesslich auf Beobachtungen und logischen Schlussfolgerungen. Ich weiss, mit wem du bis jetzt ausgegangen bist und daraus kann ich schliessen, welche Eigenschaften du attraktiv findest."

Bob beugte sich über den Tisch zu Justus. "Aha und die wären?" fragte er zu gleichen Teilen interessiert und provozierend.

"Alle deine bisherigen Freundinnen waren kleiner als du, hübsch, schlank, langhaarig, intelligent, schlagfertig, kreativ, kunst-, musik- oder literaturbegeistert und... ach ja; sie waren alle Mädchen." Justus schaffte es, diese Dinge aufzuzählen, als wäre es eine Einkaufsliste. Als wäre ihm das alles völlig egal. Was es natürlich auch war. Es lag ihm schliesslich überhaupt nichts daran, ob Bob in ihn verliebt war.

Wieder lachte Bob. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut und offen. Justus spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher knallrot wurde.

"Herrgott, Justus! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Hälfte dieser Adjektive durchaus auch auf dich zutreffen... denkst du wirklich, man kann nur _einen_ Typ Mensch mögen? Dass man sich das ganze Leben lang nur in eine Sorte Personen verlieben kann?"

Justus' Inneres war inzwischen völlig durcheinander. "Nun, laut statistischen-" setzte er an, aber Bob unterbrach ihn.

"Nein, nein, lass gutsein, Erster." sagte er hastig und lehnte sich zurück. "Mich interessiert eher, was _Peter_ vom Verdacht befreit hat."

Justus betrachtete Bob einen Moment lang argwöhnisch, entschied sich dann aber, den Themenwechsel zuzulassen. Er wollte auch nicht unbedingt weiter über Bobs Liebesleben reden.  
Er folgte Bobs Blick zum zweiten Detektiv hinüber, der sich gerade mit beiden Händen die Haare raufte und noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammensank.

"Auf ihn treffen die meisten Punkte zu, die ich bei dir schon genannt hatte. Dazu kommt, dass er Lyrik hasst. Ich muss dich sicher nicht an seinen kurzen Ausflug in die Welt der Poesie erinnern. Und sein Stil ist das auch nicht. Er hat nur kurze, lustige Gedichte geschrieben.' _Ich steh' auf, verrenk mich, erst dann bin ich drandenklich_ '" zitierte Justus mit einem zweifelnden Unterton, "Und danach hat er behauptet, nie wieder absichtlich etwas reimen zu wollen! Ausserdem hatte er in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal Zeit, zu Tee und Kirschkuchen vorbeizukommen, geschweige denn Gedichte zu schreiben. Und zu alldem kommt natürlich, dass er nicht in uns beide verliebt ist."

Bob schnaubte. "Lass mich raten. Das basiert auf den gleichen 'logischen Schlussfolgerungen' wie bei mir?"

"Nun ja, bei ihm hatte ich weniger Beispiele, da er seit Kelly niemanden mehr länger getroffen hat. Aber wir beide teilen ja schon kaum Eigenschaften miteinander, geschweige denn mit Kelly... Und bisher ist Peter meines Wissens ebenfalls nur mit Mädchen ausgegangen."

Bob atmete tief durch und sagte dann betont ruhig "Justus. Man kann auf Frauen _und_ Männer stehen, wusstest du das?"

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Spätestens jetzt war er definitiv rot. "Ich bin kein Idiot." sagte er beleidigt.

"Du klingst aber manchmal wie einer!"

-

"Na, wie ist's gelaufen?" fragte Bob, als Peter aus dem Testzimmer kam.  
Er und Justus waren beide schon vor Ablauf der Zeit fertig geworden, hatten aber im Flur auf den zweiten Detektiv gewartet.

Peter zuckte die Schultern. "Geht so. Ich konnte zwar bei jeder Frage etwas schreiben, aber ob was davon richtig ist..."

"Ach komm, ich bin sicher, du hast das gut gemacht! Du hast ja wochenlang gelernt." beruhigte ihn Justus, während Bob ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

Peter seufzte tief und rieb sich die Augen. "Ja, muss ja... Mann, morgen noch das Spiel und dann kann ich endlich wieder normal denken."

Sie gingen in Richtung ihrer Spinde.  
"Wie läufts eigentlich mit deinem Fall, Erster?" fragte Peter beiläufig. "Hast du schon was rausgefunden?"

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts Konkretes." gab er zu.  
Er hatte die letzten Tage kaum an etwas anderes gedacht.  
Er hatte noch mehr Leute befragt: Alle, die ihren Spind im gleichen Flur hatten wie er. Aber auch dabei war nichts neues herausgekommen, ausser dass ein Paar mehr Leute Justus jetzt für einen kompletten Spinner hielten.  
Er hatte auch noch mehr im Internet recherchiert, hatte versucht, das Gedicht zu analysieren und hatte vor allem viel nachgedacht. Aber das einzige, was dabei rausgekommen war, war dass Justus inzwischen nicht mehr wusste, was er sich von der ganzen Sache eigentlich erhoffte.

Peter lachte. "Naja, vielleicht musst du einfach etwas Geduld haben und die Sache klärt sich von ganz alleine? Immerhin hat in dem Gedicht doch gestanden 'eines Tages sag ich's dir' ...oder so. Vielleicht ist euer Verehrer halt noch nicht bereit dazu? Gib ihm doch einfach noch etwas Zeit."  
Irgendetwas daran, wie Peter das sagte, gab Justus ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Er schob es beiseite für eine spätere Untersuchung.  
Zu all den anderen Gefühlen, mit denen er sich noch auseinandersetzen musste.  
Das neue Gefühl schloss sich den anderen an und gab ihnen ein kleines bisschen mehr Auftrieb.

-

Am nächsten Tag war Samstag. Der Tag des grossen Spiels.  
Justus machte sich normalerweise nicht viel aus Sport - weder als Teilnehmer noch als Zuschauer - aber wenn Peter spielte war er trotzdem immer dabei.  
Er und Bob sassen ganz nah am Feld und feuerten Peter aus Leibeskräften an.

Es war ein spannendes Spiel: Die beiden Teams waren sich ebenbürtig und lieferten einen harten Kampf.  
Justus ergriff bei einem knapp gehaltenen Beinahe-Tor vor lauter Aufregung Bobs Hand und der liess dann irgendwie einfach nicht los. Es lenkte Justus zwar etwas vom Spiel ab, aber Bobs warme Hand fühlte sich viel zu gut an, als dass er freiwillig zuerst losgelassen hätte.

Und schliesslich kam das letzte Tor, wenige Minuten vor Abpfiff: Peter gab einen wundervollen Pass ab und sein Teamkollege machte den Ball rein.  
Bob fiel Justus vor Begeisterung in die Arme und der wiegte ihn überschwänglich hin und her, während Peter auf dem Feld in einer Massenumarmung des ganzen Teams unterging.

Nach dem Spiel warteten Justus und Bob draussen neben dem Käfer auf Peter, während der duschte und sich umzog.  
Sie plauderten über das Spiel, aber Justus musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, wie perfekt Bobs Hand in seine gepasst hatte.

Schliesslich kam Peter ein paar Minuten nach dem Rest des Teams auf den Parkplatz geschlurft.  
Er liess seine Sporttasche neben dem Auto auf den Boden fallen, umarmte erst Bob, und zog dann auch Justus dazu. Der liess sich das nur zu gerne gefallen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen Bobs Schulter und Peters Brust und schloss die Augen.

Dabei spürte er diese Erkenntnis, die er jetzt seit einer Woche immer wieder unterdrückte, erneut an die Oberfläche steigen. Er atmete tief durch und drückte sie wieder nach unten. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

"Die anderen gehn noch feiern", nuschelte Peter in Justus' Haare, was ihn angenehm schaudern liess, "Aber ich kann nicht mehr, Kollegen. Ich will nur noch heim!"  
Er liess die beiden los und strahlte sie aus müden Augen an. Er war spürbar erleichtert und überglücklich, sah aber auch aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.  
Als Bob anbot, Peter nachhause zu fahren nahm er dankend an.

In dieser Nacht Träumte Justus von Bobs Hand in seiner und Peters Atem an seinem Hals.  
Er wachte schweissgebadet auf, mit rasendem Herzen wie nach einem Albtraum.

Danach lag er wieder lange wach und Kämpfte sich durch die Gefühle, die sich in ihm angestaut hatten.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde er versuchen, durch Honig zu schwimmen.

Und wiederum fand er keinen Schlaf mehr, bis es draussen schon langsam hell wurde und Tante Mathilda sich summend auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

-

Am Sonntagabend sassen die drei ??? in der Zentrale und tranken Smoothies, die Bob in ihrem uralten Mixer gemacht hatte. Blacky quäkte im Hintergrund, offensichtlich erfreut, dass endlich wieder mal alle drei ??? da waren.

"Also, wie steht's jetzt eigentlich mit dem Fall Valentinskarten?" fragte Peter beiläufig in das angenehme Schweigen.

Justus seufzte. "Es hat sich nicht viel getan, seit du dich das letzte mal erkundigt hast, Zweiter. Bekanntlich habe ich kaum Hinweise. Wenn überhaupt habe ich das Gegenteil. Negativ-Indizien sozusagen."

"Was soll denn das jetzt heissen?"

"Nun, die Abwesenheit von Spuren kann durchaus auch etwas aussagen. Zum Beispiel, dass der Absender der Briefe sehr Sorgfältig vorgegangen ist. Er oder sie hat es vermieden, beim Einwerfen der Karten von Zeugen gesehen zu werden. Niemand ausser uns dreien wurde an meinem Spind beobachtet."

"Vielleicht war es ja einer von uns" scherzte Peter und stocherte in seinem Glas.

Bob winkte ab. "Das hab ich auch schon gesagt. Aber 'die Indizien sprechen dagegen'..." ahmte er den Ersten Detektiv nach.

"Ach?" Peter blickte überrascht auf, "Inwiefern?"

Bob kicherte, "Ich bin sicher, dazu kommt er noch. Fahre fort, Erster" fügte er an Justus gerichtet hinzu.

Der räusperte sich. "Wie gesagt, der Absender muss äusserst vorsichtig gehandelt haben. Er wurde nicht beobachtet. Er hat bewusst eine Karte gewählt, die wirklich jeder kaufen könnte. Er hat das Gedicht nicht von Hand geschrieben sondern ausgedruckt, sodass man ihn nicht an seiner Handschrift erkennen kann. Er hat nicht einmal Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen."

"...Und was ist mit dem Gedicht? vielleicht hat es ja verschlüsselte Hinweise im Text?" schlug Peter vor. Inzwischen schien er doch am Fall interessiert. Justus wechselte einen Blick mit Bob, der jetzt seinerseits ein wenig aufmerksamer wirkte und mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

Justus' schaute schnell wieder weg. Sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, aber er ignorierte es. Darin war er in letzter Zeit ja richtig gut geworden.  
"Ich habe eine Analyse des Gedichts durchgeführt." er blätterte in seinem Notizbuch, bis er die richtige Seite fand und überflog seine Aufzeichnungen. "Nun, das Gedicht ist zweifellos selbstgeschrieben, nichts von irgendeinem bekannten Dichter. Es verwendet den Endreim, die Reime sind allerdings stellenweise ein wenig plump... 's _tark_ ' auf ' _mag_ ', zum Beispiel. Was den Rhythmus betrifft, scheint die Anzahl Silben per Zeile keiner nachvollziehbaren Logik zu folgen.  
Die für uns wichtigsten Punkte inhaltlich sind wohl, dass der Verfasser mich und Bob gut kennt... 'i _ch hab solche Angst, alles zu verlieren_ ' spricht dafür, dass er sich vor unserer Zurückweisung fürchtet... Er hat ausserdem ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich hinter einer anonymen Karte versteckt, anstatt uns persönlich zu sagen, was er für uns empfindet. Demnach muss er ein prinzipiell ehrlicher Mensch sein, wenn ihm das so unangenehm ist..." Justus überflog nochmal seine Notizen und zuckte die Schultern, "Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit ' _Erdnuss, Butter und Marmelade_ '. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass das eine Art Hinweis darstellt, doch habe ich noch keine plausible Erklärung, was es bedeuten könnte."

Peter und Bob hatten ihm beide gebannt zugehört. Peter kaute dabei auf seinem Strohhalm herum.  
Bob legte jetzt den Kopf schief und sagte nachdenklich "Ein ängstlicher, ehrlicher Mensch, der uns beide gut kennt, Gedichte schreiben kann und weiss, wie man keine Spuren hinterlässt..."  
Justus fing seinen Blick auf, schüttelte aber entschieden den Kopf.  
Er hatte genau den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, den er jetzt in Bobs Gesicht lesen konnte. Hundertmal hatte er darüber nachgedacht, aber er war immer auf das gleiche Ergebnis gekommen.  
"Das hatten wir doch schon, Bob. Die Indizien sprechen dagegen." sagte er und schloss das Notizbuch mit ein wenig mehr Nachdruck, als nötig. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er mehr sich selbst überzeugen wollte, als Bob.

"Was denn?" fragte Peter aufgeschreckt und sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

Bob schaute immer noch Justus an, riss die Augen auf und nickte.  
Justus schüttelte nochmal den Kopf. Ihm wurde langsam furchtbar warm.  
Bob nickte erneut trotzig.

"Ich hasse, wenn ihr das macht." Grummelte Peter.

Justus seufzte und gab auf. "Bob meint, _du_ wärst der Verfasser der Karte." erklärte er, musste dieser Idee aber auch gleich widersprechen: "Obwohl ich ihm schon dargelegt habe, dass du es gar nicht sein kannst: Du hasst Lyrik. Und deine Gedichte waren ein ganz anderer Stil..."  
Peters Gesicht wurde langsam rosa und Justus' Brust fühlte sich plötzlich merkwürdig eng an.  
"Und du hattest gar keine Zeit..." fuhr er fort, aber die Worte verloren an Bestimmtheit, je mehr Farbe sich in Peters Wangen schlich.  
"Und du... du stehst auf Mädchen!"  
Jetzt war Peter rot wie eine reife Erdbeere und Justus bekam kaum noch Luft.  
"...Peter?" war das einzige, was er noch herausbrachte.

Peter hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte in das leere Smoothieglas, dass er ihm Schoss hielt. Er rührte mit zittrigen Fingern den Strohalm durch die Fruchtreste am Boden.

Einige quälend lange Sekunden war es still, bis Bob vorsichtig fragte: "Peter?"

Ruckartig stand Peter auf, stellte sein Glas auf den Schreibtisch und wandte sich zur Tür. "Ich brauch frische Luft" sagte er und stürmte aus dem Wohnwagen. Bob und Justus wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann sprangen sie ebenfalls auf und folgten ihm.

Peter überquerte mit langen Schritten den menschenleeren Schrottplatz. Justus und Bob holten ihn in der Hälfte ein, aber Peter ging unbeirrt weiter, bis er hinter dem Haus zwischen zwei Schrottbergen stehenblieb. Links eine Reihe Museumsstellwände, die Onkel Titus erst am Vortag erstanden hatte, rechts ein meterhoher Berg Schubladen verschiedenster Art. Eine Sackgasse.

"Okay" sagte Peter und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. Er sah überhaupt nicht aus, als wäre irgendetwas okay. Er fing an, nervös hin und her zu gehen.

Justus war verwirrt und überfordert. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment platzen wie ein überspannter Luftballon.

Bob machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Peter zu. Wie so oft schien er ruhig, während Justus und Peter aufgebracht waren. Justus entging jedoch nicht, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte.  
"Peter...?"

Peter blieb stehen, drehte sich zu seinen Freunden und atmete tief durch. Ganz kurz sah er sie an, dann wandte er den Blick schnell wieder ab. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute in den violetten Abendhimmel hoch.  
Dann sagte er: "Ich hab mir das alles irgendwie lustiger vorgestellt... Aber jetzt hab ich doch nur wieder Panik."

Justus und Bob beobachteten ihn, sagten aber nichts. Justus, der normalerweise nie auf den Mund gefallen war, traute sich kaum auszuatmen.

"Das Ganze war eine dumme Idee" sagte Peter plötzlich und machte Anstalten, sich an den beiden vorbei zu drängen, aber Bob hielt ihn fest.  
"Mach jetzt keinen Rückzieher" flüsterte er ihm zu und Peter, der sich aus seinem Griff befreien wollte, versteinerte in der Bewegung.

Er machte einen Schritt zurück, traute sich aber immer noch nicht, seinen Freunden in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte er mit unglücklichem Gesicht auf den Kiesboden vor seinen Füssen.  
"Ja, okay. Okay. Ich wars. Ich hab die Karten geschickt. Ich hab- ich dachte das würde helfen... und das hat es auch, ein wenig. Also während dem Test und dem Spiel- ich musste nicht mehr die ganze Zeit dran denken und so... aber dann war- Also, vorhin das- das ging dann doch plötzlich alles viel schneller, als ich erwartet hatte." Schloss er halblaut.

Dann war es still. niemand bewegte sich. Nur der Wind raschelte in einem nahen Baum und liess die Museumsstellwände leicht klappen.

Justus' Hirn musste einen Kurzschluss erlitten haben. Er konnte nicht denken. Konnte Peters Worte nicht verarbeiten.  
Das einzige, was er wahrnahm, war das Hämmern seines Herzens, das Blut, dass ihm in den Ohren rauschte und den Wind in seinen Haaren.

Peter hielt den Blick nach wie vor auf dem Boden. Er schluckte hörbar und sagte dann mit dünner Stimme: "Wenn- Wenn ihr mich- also wenn ihr mich jetzt hasst, dann ist das schon okay, ich-"

Das holte Justus in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er fand endlich seine Stimme wieder.  
"Was? Wir hassen dich doch nicht!" rief er erschrocken.  
Bob warf sich Peter in einer recht unsanften Umarmung entgegen. "Mensch Peter, du Vollidiot!"  
Justus schloss sich hastig an und schlang die Arme um beide.

Er schloss die Augen, drückte sein Gesicht in Peters Shirt und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Peter hatte die Karten geschrieben. Diese Tatsache war noch nicht ganz in Justus Gehirn angekommen. Peter hatte das Gedicht geschrieben.

Peter stand wie versteinert da, bis Bob seinen Arm nahm und um sich und Justus legte, erst dann entspannte er sich ein wenig.  
"Ihr... hasst mich nicht?" fragte er Tonlos.  
"Natürlich nicht!" sagte Bob bestimmt.  
"Natürlich nicht!" bestätige auch Justus. "Wir könnten dich nie hassen!"

Peter atmete zittrig aus und Justus drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester.  
"Ich dachte- Aber... Natürlich. Ihr habt recht." Er atmete tief und langsam durch. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so schlecht von euch gedacht hab. Und dass ich so ein Feigling war"  
Bob lachte auf und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück um Peter ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Feigling? Du bist tausendmal mutiger als ich, Zweiter!" sagte er.  
Peter blinzelte ihn verständnislos an.  
"Ich hab mich nicht getraut, was zu sagen! Du weisst nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du den ersten Schritt gemacht hast."  
Peter sah aus, als hätte Bob ihm gerade eine Gleichung mit zwei Unbekannten gestellt.

Auch Justus konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. "Meinst du das ernst?"  
Bob schaute Justus an. Justus sah, wie er schluckte, dann nickte er.  
Justus konnte es nicht fassen. Das konnte doch gar nicht möglich sein! Er suchte nach einem Funken Zweifel in Bobs Augen, fand aber nichts.  
Er zögerte, dann fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen und frage leise "Mich auch?"  
Es klang so jämmerlich, dass er am liebsten gleich im Erdboden versunken wäre, aber Bob nickte, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt und sagte nachdrücklich "Dich auch!"  
Nun war es an Justus zittrig auszuatmen. Er lächelte Bob an und nickte zurück und Bobs erleichtertes Lachen liess den letzten Stein von Justus' Herzen kullern.

"Wart mal-" Peter liess die beiden los und machte einen stolprigen Schritt zurück, um sie ungläubig anzustarren.  
"Ist das euer Ernst? Seid ihr- ich meine- wir... alle? Alle drei? Echt?!" stotterte er.  
Justus konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Es blubberte einfach so aus ihm heraus. Ein leichtes, Glückliches Lachen. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er eine Handbreit über dem Kiesboden schweben.  
Er hörte, wie auch Bob zu lachen begann. Das war alles so absurd!  
"Aber warum- warum habt ihr denn nie was gesagt?!" rief Peter, und raufte sich die Haare. "Verdammt, warum musste ausgerechnet _ich_ dann- Gott ihr- Aber _ich_ bin hier der Schisser, was?" jetzt lachte auch er.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da und lachten.  
Es war, als fiele die ganze angestaute Spannung der letzten Wochen endlich von ihnen ab. Justus fühlte sich plötzlich so leicht und frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte die Erkenntnis, die er in letzter Zeit immer wieder unter die Oberfläche gedrückt hatte, endlich losgelassen. Nun schwebte sie über ihm wie ein Heissluftballon. Und anstatt dass es ihn alle Kraft kostete, sie unter Wasser zu halten, zog sie ihn jetzt nach oben. Er wäre vermutlich einfach davongeflogen, wenn Peters Arm nicht auf seiner Schulter gelegen und ihn zurückgehalten hätte.

"Lasst uns zurück in die Zentrale gehen," seufzte Bob schliesslich und hakte sich bei den beiden anderen unter. "Ich muss mich dringend hinsetzen, mir ist schon ganz schwindlig von all der Aufregung."

-

"Okay, eine Frage hab ich noch" sagte Justus und stellte die dampfenden Teetassen auf den kleinen Couchtisch vor dem Sofa.

"Sag nur Meisterdetektiv Justus Jonas konnte nicht alle meine Rätsel lösen?" grinste Peter frech. Er sah mindestens hundertmal so glücklich aus wie nach dem gewonnen Spiel am Vortag.

Justus schnaubte und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa. "Bild dir bloss nichts ein, Zweiter. Mein Scheitern, was die Lösung dieses Falles betrifft, ist weniger deinem Genie zuzuschreiben, als viel mehr der Tatsache, dass ich die offensichtliche Erklärung partout nicht in Betracht ziehen wollte." Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto peinlicher war es Justus, dass er die ganze Sache nicht durchschaut hatte.

Bob lachte schadenfreudig und beugte sich über Peter um Justus die Hand aufs Knie zu klatschen. "Ich hab's dir sogar noch gesagt, weisst du noch? Beim Mittagessen am Dienstag."  
Justus verzog das Gesicht, würdigte dies aber keiner Antwort.  
Peter aber schaute interessiert von seiner Teetasse auf. "Was hast du ihm gesagt? Sag nicht, du hast's gewusst?"

Bob zuckte die Schultern "Naja, nicht so richtig. Ich glaub ich hab's geahnt, aber es ging mir da ähnlich wie Justus; ich hab mich nicht getraut, wirklich dran zu glauben... Aber Justus hier hatte all diese 'Gründe', warum du's nicht gewesen seist und warum wir beide nicht in ihn verliebt sein könnten" wieder lachte er triumphierend "Aber die waren alle Blödsinn, ich hab's dir noch gesagt, Just!"

Justus spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, als würde er in der prallen Sonne sitzen. "Ja, okay, vielleicht war das alles nicht ganz so rational begründet..." murmelte er in seine Tasse.

"Was wolltest du denn jetzt nochmal wissen?" wechselte Peter grosszügig das Thema, um von Justus' Verlegenheit abzulenken.

Der erste Detektiv räusperte sich. "Was hatte es mit Erdnuss, Butter und Marmelade auf sich?"

Peter kicherte und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Naja, das war tatsächlich als Hinweis gedacht. Erdnussbutter und Marmelade, also Peanutbutter and Jelly, wird oft abgekürzt als PB&J... Versteht ihr? P, B und J?"

Bobs Augen weiteten sich."Oh! Ich muss sagen, das ist ganz schön clever! Oder, Just?"

Justus rümpfte die Nase und zuckte die Schultern. "...Es war verwirrend, fand ich", murmelte er. Seine Ohrenspitzen waren knallrot.

Bob beugte sich nochmal über Peter, diesmal um Justus zu knuffen. "Du bist doch nur beleidigt, weil du nicht selbst draufgekommen bist. Nun gib schon zu, dass es clever war!"

Justus ruckte widerwillig mit dem Kopf, nickte dann aber. "Ja okay, es ist ziemlich gut."

Peter lächelte geschmeichelt und nahm Justus' und Bobs Hände. Automatisch verschränkten sie ihre Finger mit seinen.  
"Was für eine Woche!" er betrachtete ihre Hände und lächelte sanft. "...Jetzt bin ich doch froh, dass ich das mit den Karten gemacht hab"

Bob seufzte und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Justus kuschelte sich an Peters andere Seite.

"Wir auch."

**Author's Note:**

> Hier noch ein paar frühe Ideen für Peters Gedicht, die's nicht in die Endfassung geschafft haben, die ich aber lustig fand:
> 
> Rosen sind rot  
> der Himmel ist blau  
> Ich find dich toll  
> und auch sehr schlau
> 
> Gras ist grün  
> deine Augen sind braun  
> du bist so schön  
> ich könnt dich ständig anschaun
> 
> Ja du hast recht  
> nicht alle rosen sind rot  
> aber wir passen zusammen wie  
> Erdnussbuttermarmeladebrot
> 
> Rosen sind blumen  
> Veilchen auch  
> wenn ich dich seh  
> hab ich schmetterlinge im bauch


End file.
